in the end, we rose among the dead ones
by magma maiden
Summary: an orochimaru/tsunade drabble collection. non linear.
1. awaiting

**naruto (c) masashi kishimoto; all drabbles in this collection is unrelated and meant to be read separately unless i say otherwise.**

* * *

.

she didn't know they were the same, oh they were; two sides of the same coin engraved with eternal power and beauty; he knew and he understood and he waited, a patient hunter amidst the grass; and when she fell - he knew she would - he would be there, arms outstretched, to catch her and immortalize the smile that long absent from the princess' face.


	2. wedding bells

**background sasusaku**

* * *

.

.

"Why are the girls crowding around...?"

Orochimaru took the sake cup from Tsunade's hand, who pouted as a protest.

"I hate to remind you that you're drinking on the job," he scolded her, yet he looked mildly amused.

"It's Sakura's wedding." But Tsunade let him put a glass of water on her empty hand. She agreed to keep an eye on Orochimaru during their disciples' wedding. The former Hokage did wonder why on earth Sasuke let him attend of all people, but she decided not to ask questions. Her former teammate was content observing the whole procession from their seats, which were the furthest from the wedding couple.

"Sakura is going to throw her bouquet," Orochimaru said again. The bride stood on a raised platform amidst the smiling and giggling young maidens. "Anyone who catches it will meet the love of their life, or so they said. It's a popular new tradition lately."

"How come you're awfully informed at this?" she teased, smoothing her dress.

"We're shinobi. No information is too useless to know," he chuckled, dark suit gleamed as he turned his head towards her. "Look. It's starting."

"Knowing her... I bet she'll accidentally throw it at the window."

"Careful, Tsunade, you know your luck."

"But I also know my student," she grinned, crossing her legs. "Buy me a great sake if I win."

"My money is safe, then."

She saw Sakura facing away from the crowd, and raising a colorful bouquet high above her head. Her hand swung, the bouquet flew. It went past the crowd, prompting the girls to chase it.

Tsunade laughed at the scene until the bouquet landed on Orochimaru's lap, who held it tight before it bounced away. She heard loud shocked gasps from the guests as he picked it up and cleaned his lap from its fallen petals.

"This is most unexpected," he commented, grinning, "but your loss isn't."

Her laughter died. Orochimaru tidied the bouquet before offering it to her, beaming.

"Let's see if the myth is true, Tsunade. Are you free tonight?"


	3. present

**post-prologue; requested drabble**

* * *

.

"this is such an honor," orochimaru whispered, more to himself than to his companion, who flipped her untied hair smugly. "having you accompanying me into the very center of konoha."

"oh don't be so full of yourself," tsunade chided him, jabbing a manicured finger into his thin arm. "you're walking with a handcuff."

he lifted his wrists, bound by a wooden handcuff connected to her left wrist by a chain. "honestly, this is nothing for me."

"i'm talking about me, silly," she sighed. "i'm a more effective handcuff."

"most definitely."

tsunade covered them both under dark cloaks as they passed the denser residential area, lessening the chance of someone seeing them while they jumped from roof to roof. eventually they stopped, and orochimaru couldn't help but chuckle.

"isn't this your old house...?"

the building before them used to see better days. it was huge, but wild plants had grown into its insides, with a tree stood piercing the roof. tsunade removed a large fallen branch from the way, motioning him to follow.

"it is." tsunade reached into the darkness, taking a lantern and turning it on.

"then why are you bringing me here? this isn't a nostalgic trip."

"because i got a present for you."

orochimaru's eyes narrowed as he continued following her. she stopped before a door. compared to the walls around them, the door was clean from overgrown plants. tsunade placed her palm on the door, and briefly seal symbols glowed on its wood before it clicked open.

before them stood rows and rows of scrolls and books. orochimaru's eyes wandered to every corners he could see.

"my granduncle's personal library," tsunade announced. "but here's the stuff i want you to see." she nodded at a nearby table, where several scrolls were stacked.

orochimaru took one to read the title. "...i never knew he researched first hokage's cells." he placed it back, frowning. "you're sober, aren't you?"

tsunade lifted an eyebrow. "of course i am. i'm on duty."

"are you sure this is a wise decision?" he asked mockingly, "giving me secret notes of konoha's most powerful weapon?"

"you've been working with grandfather's cells long before i started," she explained, giving him the scrolls and books. "imagine the medical breakthrough we can discover. i trust your brain."

"but you don't trust my heart."

"of course not, that's why i'm your handcuff." she pushed him out from the library and sealed back the door. "i'll be supervising you the whole time," she added with a smile.

orochimaru smirked. "i'm looking forward to our partnership, princess tsunade."


End file.
